rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
All items from lvl 15 - 50
Scarlet Poison Ring: (Dark Gold) Requirements: 120 Strength, 160 Dexterity Properties: Attack 53–57, +20% Poison Damage, Poison Resistance +20, Ignore Level +1 Weight: 0.1 lb Restrictions: Can be equipped by all factions SKYWALKER THIEF SET (ch-187) Skywalker Leather Armour (Dark Gold) Requirements: Level 30 Set Items: Skywalker Leather Armour, Skywalker Bracers, Skywalker Boots Properties: Defense 102–108, Dexterity +19, Defense Level +1, Damage Reduction (Rank 3), Defense Against Magic Attacks +20%. Weight: 7lb Restrictions: Thief; can be equipped by any faction. Skywalker Bracers: (Dark Gold) Requirements: Level 30 Set Items: Skywalker Leather Armour, Skywalker Bracers, Skywalker Boots Properties: Defense 82–88, Dexterity +12, Strength +15, Damage Reduction (Rank 3), Defense Against Magic Attacks +20%. Weight: 1 lb Restrictions: Thief; can be equipped by any faction. Skywalker Boots: (Dark Gold) Requirements: Level 30 Set Items: Skywalker Leather Armour, Skywalker Bracers, Skywalker Boots Properties: Defense 72–85, Dexterity +10, Balance +5, Swift Run (Rank 3), Defense Against Magic Attacks +20%. Weight: 3 lb Restrictions: Thief; can be equipped by any faction Splitting Edge (Dark Gold): Charge Weapon ch-190 Requirements: 120 Strength, 100 Dexterity, 20 Willpower Properties: Attack 206–299, +10% chance to pierce armour, +10% chance to inflict bleed damage for 5 seconds Blast (Innate Skill): Once fully charged, the weapon will blast the energy out when inside an opponent’s body, dealing extra damage. Charge: 0/100. Attack Speed: 2.9 Weight: 5lb Restrictions: Thief; can be equipped by all factions Leaper Ring (Dark Gold) ch-253 Description: Reduce the player’s weight by 90%, allowing them to leap as far as 10 meters. Cannot be used in combat. Cooldown: 10 minutes Restrictions: Can be equipped by any faction. Pearl of Disguise (Dark Gold): Special Item ch-263 Disguise: Within 10 hours of killing a target (player or NPC), the user may assume their appearance for up to 30 minutes. Attacking will dispel the disguise. Can be seen through by certain skills. Cooldown: 1 day Necklace of Deception (Dark Gold): Special Item ch-311 Requirements: Focus +50, Cloaking +30 Description: This item is divided into two states: Righteous and Evil. In the Righteous state, the player will show up as part of the Righteous Faction. In the Evil state, the player will show up as part of the Evil Faction. All stats -30% upon activating this item for 3 hours. Cooldown: 1 day. (Can be seen through by some skills.) Restrictions: None Empress Finas’ Fate Pearl: Special Item ch-313 Properties: Night Vision +12, Darkness Awareness +12, Dark Magic Effect +100%. Additional Quest Property: Weaken Empress Finas’ stats by 30%. Note: Item effects are applied immediately upon entering the player’s bag. Pygmy Ring (Dark Gold): Special Item ch-351 Properties: Cloaking +20 Pygmy Transformation: Shrinks the player to one-third of their original size, greatly increasing their hiding ability and preventing them from being detected for 1 hour. Cooldown: 1 day Restrictions: None Animorph Necklace (Dark Gold): Special Item ch-367 Description: Transform into a selected animal and gain additional stats and abilities for 5 minutes. You are unable to attack while transformed. Getting attacked will break the transformation. Cooldown: 1 day. For example, a cheetah would grant additional Dexterity, a bear would grant additional Strength, and a seagull would grant the ability to fly. Nie Yan thought for a moment and selected a lynx which would increase his jumping ability. Nie Yan chose a lynx because it was relatively small, agile, and good at evading danger. His jumping ability would be increased by 300%, meaning he could cover a distance of nine meters in a single leap and jump as high as five meters in the air. Animorph Necklace (Dark Gold): Special Item Description: Transform into a lynx and receive Dexterity +300% and Jump +300% for 5 minutes. You are unable to attack while transformed. Getting attacked will break the transformation. Cooldown: 1 day. Restriction: Nirvana Flame. Note: This item cannot be traded.